


Nightwing Short fic 8

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [8]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nightwing Short fic 8

"write one where dick shows up injured at jasons safe house and jason gets angry before realizing he is injured pretty badly" 

This fic doesn't have a pic because it was requested

The ages for this fic are:

Bruce- 43

Dick- 22

Jason- 19

Tim- 16

Dami- 13


End file.
